


Cursed

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Case Fic, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: In which Dash X is the only one around to greet a new client.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my emoji challenge on tumblr.

“Yup,” Dash says, glancing up from the computer for a moment, then returning to whatever he’s working on (or, more likely, not working on). “That urn is definitely cursed.”

There’s silence for a moment, then the prospective client - a looming creature in a trench coat, their hat pulled low over their face - crosses their arms over their chest and clears their throat. “Are you going to break the curse?” they ask after waiting a moment for Dash to look up (he doesn’t).

Dash shrugs. “I’m not a curse breaker, you’ll have to wait,” he waves at the couch. He just refilled the bowl on the coffee table from a bag of chestnuts he found buried in the back of a rarely used cupboard. Mars would complain, but it wasn’t like the three of them were going to eat them. May as well inflict them on paying customers and save the good stuff for themselves.

“What’s to stop me going elsewhere?” the client asks.

Dash does look up now, grinning. “We’re the only qualified team for three states and I can tell you don’t want to touch that thing ever again,” he says. Silence falls. The client huffs, but sits down on the couch, trying to ignore the clicking of Dash’s mouse as he returns to whatever he’s doing on the computer.

That’s what they get for trusting a business run out of a broken down mill, they suppose. But they do need the curse broken…


End file.
